


Time Is On My Side

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Flug's Invention Diary [9]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	Time Is On My Side

Invention Diary: Time Ray

PLAN:  
This ray can be set for any moment in time that you want to go to. I use it to send Demencia to the future for an hour or two so I can have some peace and quiet for a while.  
RESULT:  
I still don’t understand why other scientists make giant time machines that can be used by anyone that finds it. If they were any smarter you would think they would have some form of cloaking. If you can make anything that you can keep with you at all times,stick with that.


End file.
